


Yaz and the 13 St Doctor

by dmarsh14



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly, Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Large Breasts (eventually), Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, belly stuffing, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: that's not a typo. Brits use "stone" as a unit of weight. 13 st is about 189 pounds. Of course, the Doctor won't stay that small. Neither will Yaz.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. An intimate confession

“Okay, Yaz, what is it?” said the Doctor, eyeing Yasmin Khan intently. They were cuddling in after-glow in the Doctor’s bedroom, naked limbs curled languidly around each other, breathing heavily after their love-making.

“What’s what?” Yaz asked lazily.

The Doctor propped her head up on one hand. “There’s something, I dunno, missing,” she said, looking curiously at her girlfriend.

Now actually confused, Yaz just stared back. Absently, she reached out and brushed stray blonde locks from the Doctor’s face, caressing her cheek as she did. “I have no idea what you mean,” she said finally.

Before answering, the Doctor trailed one hand down Yaz’s body, flittering over her breasts, down her stomach, and over one hip. Yaz shuddered delightedly at the gentle touch. “There! Right there!” the Doctor crowed.

Coming back after the delightful caresses, Yaz glared at the Doctor, starting to get annoyed. “What?” she demanded. “That you can make me tremble with the slightest touch? What’s wrong with that?”

“No,” the Doctor answered, falling back onto her bed, exasperated. “It’s not as much as it used to be. There’s something different. I know things can calm down after the novelty of a new relationship wears off, goodness knows I’ve experience with that, it’s okay, passion settles down into comfort…” She paused for a second, shaking her head to focus; this was not the time to ramble. “Now that we’re getting used to each other, and each other’s quirks and preferences, something’s…”

Yaz began to understand, and said along with the Doctor, “...missing.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor finished.

Yaz went very still, and crossed her arms over her chest. The Doctor went up on her arm again, and just asked, “what’s wrong, Yaz?”

Yaz didn’t answer; she stayed still, hugging herself, eyes shut.

A little worried now, the Doctor leaned in and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Yaz stiffened, but didn’t otherwise react. The Doctor asked again, “love, what’s wrong?”

Eyes still closed, Yaz turned her head away. “It’s...weird,” she whispered.

“Weird?” echoed the Doctor, now looking up at Yaz with a little smile. “I love weird.”

Yaz steadied herself, took a quick breath, and looked at the Doctor with a small answering smile. She looked away and closed her eyes again, unable to look at her girlfriend, and said softly, “you’re right. There is something. I’ve never told it to anyone before.”

Not speaking, the Doctor embraced Yaz, holding her gently. A quick shift of position, and she cradled Yaz’s head against her breast, stroking her hair. She leaned down and gently kissed the top of Yaz’s head. “It’s okay, love,” she cooed. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Nodding almost convulsively, Yaz said, “I know I can. I trust you. But it’s hard…”

“Hush,” the Doctor breathed, still stroking. “It’s all right. Maybe it's been a while, but I remember how hard it is to be this open, this vulnerable. Whatever it is, I don’t need to know it now. If it’s too hard, you don’t have to tell me--”

Yaz interrupted. “No. I do have to. Want to. You should know.” The Doctor stayed quiet, letting Yaz continue in her own time, and just kissed the top of Yaz’s head again.

Shivering, not in delight now, but nervous, Yaz went on. “I’ve known I was bi for years.” She stopped, drawing courage to continue. After a long pause, she went on. “But there’s something else. Something I really like. That really gets me going. I’ve thought about it, fantasized about it, for as long as I’ve known about it, even before I knew what sex was.” She sunk down into her lover’s body, hiding her face and staying silent for several minutes. Finally, she whispered, “I’m sorry; it’s hard...”

“Shh,” the Doctor cooed. “It’s okay. Tell me, please. I won’t judge you; I won’t run. If it gets you off, I’d like to hear about it.”

Actually trembling now, Yaz managed to go on. “Ever since I figured out how to pleasure myself, I’ve had a...special thing. I imagine my partner, or even me, getting…” She trailed off, seeming unable to continue.

With barely a breath, the Doctor prompted, “getting what?”

The Doctor could feel Yaz bracing herself as she said it, so quietly she could barely hear it, “getting fatter.”

“Hmmm,” the Doctor said.

“A lot fatter,” she went on, still shaking. “Huge. Beyond obese.”

“Ah,” the Doctor breathed, holding her closer, tighter. “Immobile, even? Too fat to move, much less walk?” Though she kept her tone light, she added a little teasing to it, trying to get in to Yaz’s mental state.

Yaz looked up at her, and the Doctor saw a momentary flash of lust, then shame, in her eyes. “It’s okay, Yaz,” the Doctor went on, trying to calm the still-trembling woman. “In two millennia, I’ve seen, and even done, most everything a sentient mind could think up.”

Yaz looked up, still scared. The Doctor smiled at her lover, to reassure her. “Really,” she said. “It’s fine.” After one more pause, she said, “thank you for sharing this much of yourself with me,” and sealed it with a light kiss on Yaz’s forehead.

Gradually, the woman’s trembling eased, then finally stopped. Still smiling lovingly, the Doctor said, “you know I love you, right?” At Yaz’s nod, the Doctor went on, “well, then. Anything about you is fine with me.

“Now,” she went on, more businesslike, “given our lifestyle, I don’t think that immobility is really feasible, at least not permanently. But, I think I remember having something in the medicine cabinet...” Trailing off, she got up and, still naked, hurried from the bedroom. 

Yaz followed her, confused and caught in the whirlwind of the Doctor, grabbing a loose robe for herself and slipping it on, and another for the Doctor. By the time Yaz got into the corridor, the Doctor was out of sight, but sounds of crashing objects came from a nearby open doorway.

Peeking in the doorway, Yaz saw the Doctor going through piles of boxes, vials, and bags; grabbing one, glancing at it quickly, then throwing it aside. Finally, her face lit up and she grabbed a box, maybe half a meter on one edge, and barely a third of that on the other, and only a few centimeters tall. “Aha!” she crowed triumphantly, “I knew it was here!”

Edging into the room, Yaz looked at the box. “Doctor, what are you doing? What is that thing? What’s going on?”

At her voice, the Doctor actually jumped. “Yaz! Hi! I got it!” she said wildly, holding the box up to show her. Seeing Yaz’s still-nervous expression, she tried to calm herself. “Um, well. Yeah.”

She smiled briefly at Yaz and opened the box she still held. Inside were three rows of pill bottles, each with five bottles. Curious now, Yaz crossed to the Doctor and looked at the contents. Each bottle had perhaps fifteen capsules, maybe twenty. She looked back up at her lover. “What‘s this all about?” she asked again.

“Er, these pills,” the Doctor began, now seeming nervous herself, “were a gift from the Liposeros. I saved them from persecution back on...well, never mind,” she pushed on quickly. “They’re a sect, more a cult? No,” she tilted her head, gazing absently at nothing, “maybe a society? An association?” She visibly shook herself back to the topic at hand. “Anyway, these in the first row will alter the metabolism and digestion of whoever takes them. The other two will direct weight gain to specific areas of the body, and can even magnify the effect of the first, if memory serves. So you see, we can--”

Yaz’s eyes went wide and she stared at the Doctor and dropped the extra robe from strengthless fingers. “These pills will cause weight gain?” she interrupted. “And these others can make...certain parts gain specifically?”

“Yep,” said the Doctor happily. “Just one of these and you can eat more than you’ve ever dreamed, and it’ll digest almost instantly, packing on the pounds.” She jerked to look away again, off on one of her tangential sequences. “D’you still use pounds? Would kilos be better?”

“I know what it means,” said Yaz, trying to stop the Doctor’s latest rambling tangent. She seemed to withdraw into herself, and hugged herself again.

That got the Doctor’s attention. “I’m sorry. Too much? Too fast? Should I back off?”

“No!” cried Yaz. After a quick breath to try and calm her racing heart, she said, “it’s just...I never admitted this to anyone until you, and now you have meds that will make my wildest fantasies come true! I didn’t ever think it would really be possible, much less this easily.”

The Doctor shut the box and made to put it aside. “Should I get rid of them?”

“No,” Yaz said again, this time consideringly. After a careful pause, she went on, “is there a way to reverse it? Get back to normal?”

“You mean besides dieting and exercise? I’m sure I can put something together to manage that, if you want.” Now, the Doctor gave Yaz a sexy grin. “Wanna try?”

“I--Yes--No, I--” Yaz stammered. She hugged herself tighter, clearly nervous again. “I don’t know.”

The Doctor put down the box and crossed to her girlfriend, folding her into a tight, comforting hug that Yaz melted into. “Okay,” she said with a kiss on top of her head. “Think it over; those meds aren’t going anywhere.” After a careful moment, just holding her, the Doctor pulled Yaz’s chin up with one hand and brushed her lips in a gentle, loving kiss. 

Then she added softly, intimately, “just remember, your fantasy is waiting for you right here. As big as you could ever want.” Then she added huskily, “or want me.” She crushed Yaz’s lips in another kiss, this one fierce and hot, then added, “now, if you’re sufficiently hot and bothered…”

The uncertainty in Yaz’s eyes burned away to hot-blooded fire, and she smiled at her lover, and pulled her back to the bedroom, nearly growling, “c’mon you.”


	2. Feeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz decided to go for it. The Doctor agrees, and they start growing.

The very next night, after Ryan and Graham were asleep in their quarters, Yaz came to the Doctor’s room. “Can we get those meds?”

With a grin, the Doctor pulled three pill bottles from the pocket of her jacket. “Right here.”

“You knew?”

“I hoped. And first thing this morning, I put one of each in my pocket, just in case.”

Yaz gaped at the Doctor. “You hoped?” she asked, surprised. “You like weight gain too?”

With a carefully-cavalier shrug, the Doctor answered, “dunno. Haven’t tried it. But you fantasize about it, and I want to make you happy.”

Yaz sat on their bed and gazed at the pill bottles. “So, how do they work?”

Holding up one, the Doctor said, “this is the ‘basic’ one, I suppose? It’ll let us get really fat from whatever we eat.”

She held up the next, adding, “this one will focus the gains mostly on the breast tissue, and the last will focus on the posterior.”

A quick puff of breath to settle herself, and Yaz looked into the Doctor’s eyes. “You really want to do this with me?”

The Doctor nodded with a wicked grin. “Oh yes. I want to give you whatever will make you satisfied.”

Yaz made an answering grin. “Then, let’s both take the weight-gain one. And I want a luscious big arse, and would you take the other one?”

Without letting go of the bottles, the Doctor hefted her breasts, admittedly a bit small, “oh, really? You want me bigger?” she teased, still grinning.

“Everywhere,” Yaz teased right back. “And, yes, they’re amazing, and I love them, but isn’t more always better?”

“Not always, maybe,” the Doctor answered, “but here, I definitely agree. Let’s do it.”

She opened the bottle and popped the weight gain pill, then tipped it to drop another into Yaz’s hand. Then she popped the other, and handed the last bottle to Yaz, who instantly took and swallowed both pills.

The Doctor took the bottle back and slipped all three back into her pocket. Yaz absently ran one hand over her rear end, imagining it blowing up. She openly ogled her Doctor, eyeing her breasts, still hidden under her shirt and bracers, but soon to expand with delightful new mass.

After a moment of letting Yaz ogle and imagine, the Doctor took her free hand. “Off we go!” she crowed, pulling Yaz along.

“Where?” Yaz asked.

“The kitchen, silly. Any second now, we’ll get--” the Doctor’s speech was interrupted by a loud growl from both their stomachs.

“Man, suddenly I‘m ravenous!” cried Yaz.

“Really hungry,” the Doctor finished with a wild grin. “You didn’t think the pills provided the food, did you?”

Following the Doctor as she dashed through the TARDIS corridors, Yaz admitted, “I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Yeah, those pills alter digestion; speed it up and burn through whatever’s in your system fast. So, yeah, we’re starving. Fortunately, I knew that, so I got some food ready.”

“But,” Yaz went on, confused, “if it burns through food fast, how do we gain?”

Not taking time or effort to sigh in exasperation, the Doctor explained, “AND, it slows down metabolism, so we’ll be starving from the food being digested fast, and our slower metabolism won’t be using it, so it gets stored. Cool, eh?”

Yaz grinned. “Oh! I see.” After a few minutes of running, she added, “how far is the kitchen? I’m so hungry!”

Just then, the Doctor turned and dashed through a doorway, saying with a wild grin, “not far.”

Yaz went through the door and saw possibly the biggest room she’d seen on board the TARDIS. Easily the size of a PE hall, lined on all the walls with counters completely covered with every kind of food Yaz could imagine, and several she had no idea what they were, with many more tables forming aisles all through the huge room, also covered with even more food. Just a few feet away from the door were two chairs. Yaz gaped at the impossible amount of food the Doctor had assembled, who knew how. Did she really expect them to finish this much, at once? The Doctor herself was already settling into one chair.

She turned as Yaz followed, and said, “are you ready?”

Yaz paused just inside the door. “What? Are you mental? I’ve dreamed of this my whole life!”

“Right then!” called the Doctor, already reaching for a huge handful of food.

Yaz quickly joined her in the other chair, and grabbed her own handful. Even as she was cramming the huge thing into her mouth, already chewing it, she saw the next platter slide into place, replacing the one she’d taken, ready to hand. She smiled around her stuffed cheeks; this would be easy! And wonderful! Yaz was already quite aroused from just the idea that she’d be able to live her oldest fantasy; both of them: not only would she get to see her girlfriend blow up huge, she would too. And maybe, after they’d taken the edge of their ravenous appetites, they could take turns feeding each other. That would be the best!

As Yaz stuffed her first mouthful in, her hunger, driven by her supercharged digestion, distracted her from the tastes, though she noted that it was savory, rather than sweet, and tasted very good (though that might have just been the hunger). Moaning at the deliciousness, and her knowledge of what was happening to her, Yaz swallowed the huge mouthful and grabbed another. Even while she was still chewing that one, she grabbed a third, holding it ready. As soon as her mouthful was swallowed, she jammed the new one in immediately. On and on she went, cramming her mouth full and chewing desperately the moment it emptied. After a few minutes of intense, fast stuffing, her hunger settled down a bit and let her savor the delicious food the Doctor had provided as it passed her lips and tongue to her belly, to be turned into so much delightful fat.

With her screaming hunger being satisfied, Yaz could spare some attention for her surroundings, though of course she didn’t slow her feeding at all. She glanced at the Doctor, sitting next to her and stuffing herself just as quickly. She shuddered with glee when she saw the Doctor's belly pooched out, just as full and packed as her own. As she watched, still stuffing her mouth full and fuller, she saw the Doctor’s tight shirt inching up as her belly kept swelling.

Soon, the Doctor’s shirt popped out of her waistband, and the skin of her growing belly peeked out below the steadily stretching fabric. When Yaz saw the little sliver of flesh appear and grow wider as the Doctor inflated her belly, she had a tiny orgasm, moaning around the huge mouthful that now stretched her cheeks wide.

Focusing on her own body, Yaz noted a full, packed sensation in her stomach which grew as she swallowed more and more food. Keeping one hand stuffing herself, she rubbed her tight domed belly with the other, moaning at the pleasurable feelings her hand gave.

But she was still as hungry as she’d ever been, and wanted so much more food. So, putting both hands back to work, she made sure her mouth was never empty, not even for a second. The exact moment she swallowed, one hand was ready to pack another mouthful in, keeping the steady flow of Calories going into her. 

Hearing her lusty moan, the Doctor glanced her way with a grin around her own massive mouthful and gave Yaz a quick wink. She paused her feeding for a second, and exaggerated licking the flecks of food off of her lips with a moan like the ones Yaz knew from their love-making, turning Yaz on even more.

Aroused both by her own inflation and the Doctor’s play-acting, Yaz sped up her own stuffing, now not waiting for her mouth to empty. Once she’d chewed up a mouthful, she relaxed her throat and opened her mouth, pushing the next mouthful in, forcing the first down her throat with the new one.

Another quick glance at the Doctor, and Yaz saw that she was doing the same thing, alternating her handfuls to keep her mouth packed full. She would open her mouth and jam in a new mouthful every few seconds. Yaz couldn’t imagine that she had enough time to chew between two successive shovings-in; the Doctor was only chewing just enough to soften the food a bit, then pushing it right down her own throat. Yaz almost paused in her own feeding, so surprised and excited she was at seeing the Doctor’s throat bulge as the massive load of food went steadily down into her expanding belly.

Still stuffing herself faster than ever, Yaz thought she could see the Doctor glancing side-long at her every so often. After those glances, the Doctor would noticeably speed up her own feeding. Yaz realized she was racing! Trying to eat faster, or inflate faster, than Yaz was. _Competitive bitch_ , Yaz thought, lovingly. Then, challengingly. _I’ll show her!_

With that thought,Yaz started really racing her cramming. Now, both women were watching each other, and forcing themselves to push even more in, even faster as they saw the other speed up. Before long, they were speeding through the massive load of food in the room, more than double the speed they started.

On and on they went, racing each other, stuffing impossible amounts of food into their still-swelling bellies, getting larger, and tighter, as they packed more in.

But, sadly, Yaz couldn’t keep up that pace for long, and she gradually tired and slowed, then stopped. She leaned back, rubbing her hugely swollen and stuffed belly, panting weakly. Looking over at her girlfriend, she saw the Doctor had stopped too. Whether she was as tired as Yaz, or she didn’t want to keep going when she wasn’t, Yaz couldn’t tell.

The Doctor’s belly was enormous! Her shirt had bunched up, stil covering her breasts, but leaving her gargantuan belly open to the air, and Yaz’s appreciative view. It bulged far out over her lap. Yaz estimated it was already more than half-way down the Doctor’s thighs, tight and hard. The Doctor, seeing Yaz ogling her new figure, ran her hands over it, moaning in mixed pain and pleasure. “Whoof,” she gasped. “Look at this belly. I’m so stuffed. I don’t think I can eat anything more right now. I’d burst my poor belly if I had even one more bite.” She managed to keep the worried look she wore for a few seconds, keeping the fantasy going, but seeing Yaz’s blank expression and the lustful gleam in her eyes, she grinned. “Look at yourself, love.”

Looking back to her own body, Yaz saw her shirt had ridden up high, pushed by her massive belly. She reached around her belly, cradling it to get a feel for its size. Not only couldn’t she touch her hands together, she couldn’t even reach the dent leading to her belly button. A delightful shudder, and another tiny orgasm, ran through Yaz when she realized how big her belly now was. She’d actually out-done the Doctor’s performance; her stomach was bigger and tighter than her lover’s! She shuddered in yet another climax when she realized that, setting her belly swaying, its weight pulling Yaz’s body side to side, almost pulling her off the chair. “Oh my god,” she whimpered. “Thank you, love! This was incredible!”

The Doctor cocked her head to one side, gazing at her girlfriend. “Are we done then?”

Yaz nodded. “Sadly, yes. I don’t think I can eat any more right now, any more than you can.”

“Well, yeah, but I meant ever. Do you want to stop?”

Fondling her own belly, Yaz shook her head firmly. “Oh, no,” she sighed. “Not even close. Once we digest all this, we’ll get fat. So fat. And we can do more, once we free up a little space.”

“You look all in. Do you want me to feed you next?”

Yaz moaned in pleasure at that. “Oh, yes,” she whispered lustfully. “Can I do you too?”

The Doctor grinned widely. “You can ‘do’ me any time you want. But, yes, you can feed me as much as you want after I stuff you fuller than you’ve ever been.”

That was enough to send Yaz into yet another orgasm, and she rubbed one hand over her stuffed, hard stomach, and the other kneaded her breast as she cried out. Then she wilted, more exhausted than before. “When will we fatten from this?” she asked, panting.

“Oh, over night, definitely,” the Doctor said confidently. “It’d nearly be digested by morning normally, anyway. With the meds we took, we’ll be empty and ready for more by tomorrow.”

“And fatter?” Yaz said.

“Oh yes. With these,” the Doctor added, fondling her own breasts, “and your rear, taking a big part of it.” She shifted her weighty body, flailing her arms a little. “Huh,”she finally said. “Didn’t think of that.”

Yaz’s jaw dropped, and it was a bit before she could recover enough to talk. “You can’t get up? You’re too heavy?” she finally whispered.

Grinning at her enraptured girlfriend, the Doctor answered, “yep. How about you?”

Yaz tried to get out of the chair. She really did. But she was so heavy, and her center of mass was so altered by the massive load in her stuffed stomach, that she had no more luck than the Doctor. “No,” she moaned in glee, another orgasm at that realization. “I’m so fat my new belly is holding me down!”

“Give me a minute. I’ll get you.” With that, the Doctor started to sway back and forth, buying up momentum to swing her body off the chair. Finally, she managed it, only to misjudge her new body and end up on her side on the floor. With some painful moaning, and even more effort, she managed to roll up on top of her massive belly. Yaz saw to her absolute delight that the Doctor’s belly was touching the floor as she knelt on her hands and knees!

A great deal more shifting and effort, and the Doctor managed to struggle to her feet. Leaning far backward to counter the huge mass in front of her, the Doctor waddled (she was waddling! By now Yaz had lost count of the orgasms she’d had this night) to her. She took Yaz’s hands in hers and just leaned back, using her own heavy mass and leverage to pull Yaz to her feet.

Once standing, Yaz had to quickly adjust to her new balance. She ended leaning back farther than the Doctor had to. Grabbing each other’s hands, they leaned into each other, getting extra support for their new massive bellies as they both waddled (!!) slowly, so slowly, back to the Doctor’s bedroom.

Before she fell heavily into the bed, Yaz spent several minutes ogling the Doctor’s belly, rising high above her in a glorious dome nearly as high as Yaz’s chest as the Doctor lay on her back. Gingerly, Yaz reached out and gently rested her hands on the amazing, swollen belly. 

With a loving smile, the Doctor said quietly, “please, Yaz. Rub my belly. It feels so good when you do.”

Yaz did just that, gently stroking the tight, stretched skin covering the amazing load inside the Doctor, who moaned pleasurably as Yaz’s hands ran all over the wide expanse. 

Finally, her legs tired from supporting the new mass, Yaz almost fell into the bed on her back. It was hard to compare from her vantage, but she knew her own belly had to rise even higher than the Doctor’s.

Levering herself up, the Doctor asked, “d’you want me to rub yours?”

“Please,” Yaz nearly begged. Still smiling, the Doctor massaged Yaz’s hard stomach. Yaz’s eyes rolled back in pleasure at the sensation of the Doctor’s hands stroking her, rubbing and drawing her attention to her achievement. “You really do love this, don’t you,” she whispered, teasing Yaz. “Just think how fat you’ll be, we’ll be, when we’ve digested all this. And we didn’t even get to a third, not a quarter, of what I put there. She’ll keep it safe for us until tomorrow night, or whenever you want more.”

She leaned in, struggling to position their massive bellies so she could reach Yaz past them, and gave her a quick kiss, then collapsed onto her back. Yaz absently reached out and rubbed the Doctor’s magnificent new belly as she drifted to sleep. The last thing she noticed as she fell asleep was the Doctor’s hand stroking her belly in return.


	3. Exploring Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore each other's new fat.

The next morning, Yaz woke up before the Doctor. Glancing at her, Yaz first saw that she’d stripped for sleep and lay with one arm sprawled above her head, and the other resting across her belly. Then, Yaz saw just how much the Doctor had grown. She wasn’t enormous (not yet), but her belly was much softer, with her arm sinking a little into the new soft fat. Those pills were amazing! A noticeable gain overnight! Instantly, Yaz’s eye went to her lover’s breasts. Yes, they were also visibly bigger. Yaz couldn’t be sure without feeling them (and as much as she wanted to, she thought it would be better to let her sleep till she woke up on her own), but they were easily 2, maybe 3 cup sizes bigger. Up to a D, or DD! She tried to think, use her cop’s mind to estimate weight, and thought the Doctor might now be over 160 pounds; nearly 50 pounds gained in one night!

Yaz grinned widely at the pills’ potency. So much bigger just overnight! She couldn’t wait for their next feeding, and expansion. She looked down at her own body and actually laughed as she rubbed the new layer of fat around her own belly. Sitting up, Yaz shuddered with delight at the extra effort it now took. Shifting around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor, Yaz hefted her new belly, feeling the extra mass, then let it drop onto her lap. I wasn’t (yet) quite big enough to slap onto her thighs, but rubbing along the underside, she felt it was about half-way maybe. Glancing back at the Doctor’s new breasts, Yaz ran her hand around her hips (much wider now), eagerly feeling her new arse. Yes! It was just as much bigger as the Doctor’s breasts. Rubbing one hand over the new fat on her stomach and the other stroking her bigger butt, Yaz moaned and shuddered with lust.

“You like it?” came the Doctor’s voice from behind her.

Yaz fell back onto the bed. Now that she was paying attention, she could feel her new rear lifting up her hips, feeling like she was laying head-downwards on a slight slope. She rolled to face her girlfriend, and grinned. “Oh my god, yes! This is amazing!” she raved.

The Doctor smiled warmly. “Glad you like it. And look at these!” she added, cupping her larger breasts. Grinning wickedly, she squeezed them together, making them look even bigger, showing off for her lover.

“I know!” Yaz answered gleefully. “I saw you when I woke up.” She reached out, then paused. “Can I?” she asked.

“Psh!” the Doctor snorted and leaned back on her hands, thrusting her breasts proudly toward Yaz. “Of course you can! What do you think?”

“Well, I still wanted to make sure,” Yaz said. Then, she grabbed her Doctor’s new breasts, feeling them overflow her hands with their new volume. “So much bigger!” she whispered, almost reverently.

“Yeah, I know,” said the Doctor huskily. “Ooh, that’s good. Wanna try them out?”

Not needing any more invitation, Yaz dove in, kissing all over the new expanses of breast-flesh, and working her way to the nipple (also bigger, she found), taking it in her mouth and suckling, then nipping gently. The Doctor moaned in pleasure and pulled Yaz’s head tighter against her new fattened breast, squashing her face into the soft mound.

Yaz wanted to bury herself in the soft fatness, but eventually she had to breathe. She pulled back and the Doctor let her go. Panting, she leaned her head on the soft fleshy pillows, resting on one and feeling the hard nipple poking her cheek, then leaned up. “Can’t forget this one,” she teased before plunging back to give the other breast a similar treatment.

That done, Yaz kissed her way down to the Doctor’s new belly, so soft and so very fat. She licked and kissed all over the glorious mound, breathing in her lover’s scent as she ministered loving caresses and kisses all over the vast tract of skin. Finally tiring, Yaz settled down to rest her head on the vast pillowy softness, sighing in contentment and joy. The Doctor gently ran her hand over Yaz’s head, stroking her hair and cooing to her.

After a few minutes of cuddling, the Doctor said, “now, about you.”

Yaz grinned, and decided to tease the Doctor again. She shifted onto her side, facing the Doctor. “What about me?”

“Let’s see how you did yesterday,” she answered. Without another word, the Doctor reached out and peeled Yaz’s clothes off her mammoth body, gleefully pointing on the many seams that had popped, tearing the clothes as she’d inflated overnight. Her pants were hard to get off, her fattened legs squeezed tight into them, but her panties were easy; they’d actually torn completely, and the Doctor only needed to fling the rags aside.

She ran her hands over Yaz’s new fat belly, stroking the softness and feeling her hands sink in ever so slightly. “Hmm,” she said thoughtfully. “I’d guess nearly 180.” Yaz shivered delightedly at that. She’d put on almost 50 pounds too! Along with the Doctor’s continuing rubbing and massaging, that sent Yaz into a mini-climax, shuddering and sending little waves running all over her flab.

Then the Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hip and pushed her over to lay on that fat mound, sticking her rounded rear end up. “Ooh,” she cooed. “Very nice.” Rubbing the twin globes, so much bigger than last night, the Doctor felt Yaz trembling anew at her touch. “You like this?”

“Oh, yes,” Yaz moaned. “Don’t stop, please!”

“Oh yeah? How about this?” teased the Doctor. Immediately, she dropped down and kissed the cheeks, even licking the skin a little. As Yaz writhed in pleasure, the Doctor nipped with her teeth, drawing a quick yelp from her lover. “Oh, yeah,” she breathed after she withdrew. “This is good.”

Yaz turned her head, resting on her arms, to look at the Doctor. “Is that all you want now?”

With the wicked grin still on her face, the Doctor answered by climbing up Yaz’s body and planting a fierce kiss on her lips. Yaz rolled to face her lover, and they showed each other exactly what else they wanted.


	4. The Next Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Yaz and the Doctor feed each other.

Later that morning, they finally struggled their new fattened bodies out of bed. Out of habit, Yaz started to dress, but the panties just wouldn’t fit over her new massive butt. Her legs went weak that she’d already outgrown clothes from her gain. All this in just one session, one night!

The Doctor, ogling her new curves, said, “don’t worry about that. We can get new clothes later, when we’re stable at a final new weight.”

Yaz turned to her, and saw that she held a bra in her hands. Evidently, she’d outgrown her underclothes too. Then Yaz processed what the Doctor had said.

“So, we’ll walk around the TARDIS naked?” she cried, suddenly remembering the other two members of the ‘fam.’

“Well, yeah. Is that a problem?” said the Doctor, grinning and openly ogling Yaz’s new body.

“But, what about…” Yaz couldn’t quite bring herself to actually say their names while talking about being naked for days.

Fortunately, the Doctor caught on. “Oh! Right!” she cried. “I sent the boys home for a few weeks.”

“Okay,” said Yaz, relieved that they’d have privacy for their sex games, but also a little annoyed that she’d forgotten to mention it before.

“So,” the Doctor went on, “we have no responsibilities, nothing to do, for maybe a month.”

“Unless a crisis comes up,” Yaz groused. “And how often does that happen?”

“Time machine,” the Doctor chirped. She grinned as she added, “She’ll send any message through only when we’re free. And when we’re done, we’ll go back to when the call came.”

Yaz grinned back. “Well, then, let’s get to it!”

The Doctor held up the pill bottles, and they both swallowed their doses. The Doctor crowed, “to the kitchen!” again, dashing off.

Chasing after her, Yaz called, “Love, can we do something else this time?”

Not slowing at all, the Doctor called back, “you don’t want to eat and blow up more?”

“I want you to feed me, remember?” Yaz said.

The Doctor stopped and spun to face her. “Oh, yeah,” she said, eyeing Yaz.

Her tone and expression on her face made Yaz a little nervous. “Um, is that okay?” she said, now uncertain.

“I’ll do it on one condition,” the Doctor said, trying to be stern. 

Yaz thought she saw a teasing glimmer in her eyes. “What?” she asked.

The Doctor grinned wide. “If you feed me first. That was the deal yesterday, right?”

“Why do you get to go first?” Yaz demanded, teasing right back.

Walking to the hall of food again, the Doctor held up one finger. “First, Time Lord. My body can still function with a stomach as big and full as I expect you’re going to stuff me.” Before Yaz could snort at the bragging, she held up a second finger. “Second, I’m going to stuff so much food into you that you’ll be stuck in that chair, immobile, all night, and I want my feeding.”

Yaz whimpered, so excited to get to it. They reached the room and Yaz instantly ran to the Doctor’s chair and grabbed a double handful. Grinning, the Doctor settled into her chair and opened wide.

Yaz moved to the Doctor’s head, ready to cram in the whole double load, but she paused a second. The Doctor looked at her quizzically. “What’s wrong, Yaz? C’mon, Let’s do this!”

Yaz answered, “yeah, but what if I start going too fast?”

The Doctor looked surprised and amused. Yaz frowned. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she said. “Time Lord and beyond all human strength and abilities, and all. But if I do, I want you to be able to ask me to stop.”

The Doctor nodded. “OK. Like a ‘safeword,’ right?”

“Exactly. I’d feel better if we had one.”

“Okay.” The Doctor thought quickly; she was already ravenous from the effect of the pills. “How about this: if I need or want you to stop, I’ll tap three fast then two slow. Either hand on the arm rest, or foot on the floor. Will that work?”

Yaz relaxed, and her excitement came back up. Grinning wide, she said, “that’s fine. Now,” she went on, slipping into a dominating character, “are you hungry?”

The Doctor recognized what she was doing, and put on a matching character. “Ooh, I’m starving. Please feed me!” She grabbed her stomach, jiggled it and moaned. “Please! I need food! Hurry, please!”

With a wicked grin, Yaz shoved her double handful at the Doctor, who opened her mouth wide to accept the whole thing, saying, almost growling, “here it comes! You’ll have all you can take, all right, and more! So much more!”

Even as the Doctor was still chewing, Yaz brought another huge mouthful to her lips. She let her lover actually finish the mouthful, but as soon as it was swallowed, Yaz shoved the next one in, even before the Doctor fully opened her mouth again.

For the third mouthful, Yaz didn’t even wait. While the Doctor was still chewing, she held the next load right to the Doctor’s lips. With a grin, the Doctor eagerly opened her still-full mouth, and Yaz shoved it right in, forcing the Doctor’s mouth wide and filling her mouth enough to stretch her cheeks to hold it all. The next time, Yaz didn’t even wait for the Doctor to open her mouth; she crammed the next one in right after the current one, forcing the Doctor’s mouth open and stretching her cheeks even wider.

Through the whole effort, Yaz still paid close attention to the Doctor. Even as she sped up more and more, now pushing the last mouthful down the Doctor’s throat just by the pressure of the new one entering, she was careful to keep her love safe. As she kept stuffing mouthful after mouthful of food into the Doctor, Yaz got more comfortable with the balance, and she was able to speed up, until she was right at the Doctor’s limit for rate of feeding.

Yaz split her attention between the speed and force of the stuffing and her Doctor’s inflating belly. WIth the Doctor’s pleasurable moans in her ears, she filled her eyes with the visible expansion as she kept forcing more and more food into the Doctor’s wide-open mouth. Already her belly was far beyond the biggest it got yesterday, and the Doctor showed no indication of “safe-word”ing out. Lost in her fantasy world of expanding women, Yaz sped up even more, inflating her Doctor almost like a balloon. Glancing down at her lover’s swollen belly, Yaz saw it inching visibly down her lap, nearly to the knees already. Grinning fiercely, Yaz set that goal; to have the Doctor’s belly stuffed to her knees as she sat in her chair.

The Doctor wasn’t even trying to chew anymore; she held her mouth wide open and let Yaz control everything, literally pushing the endless sequence of food through her mouth, down her throat, and into her tight, stuffed belly, forcing it out bigger and bigger. She could tell there was a nearly solid stream of food flowing through her. Being, for once, as passive as she could be, the Doctor watched Yaz carefully; she could tell that her lover was excited, more than she’d ever seen her. The Doctor tried to smile around the impossible load of food being shoved down her gullet, but her lips were stretched far too wide by Yaz’s desperate stuffing. 

Desperate? She considered that. Yaz did seem desperate, pushing so fast as if she couldn’t believe this was real, or that it would be suddenly taken away from her. She could understand that; this was Yaz’s secret fantasy, and it really was mad. But Yaz liked it, so the Doctor would keep going. Considering a little more, the Doctor analyzed her own feelings in this. Absently, she reached out to start massaging her stuffed belly. She glanced down in surprise when her hands touched her bare skin much sooner than she expected, careful not to interrupt Yaz’s feeding. Her stomach was gigantic! Yaz was stuffing her much faster than she’d done herself yesterday. Moaning (for Yaz’s benefit, right? Or was she actually beginning to enjoy this mad escapade?), she massaged her stuffed and taut stomach, now just edging to discomfort from its tight fullness.

Back to analyzing: there really was a good feeling about this. She supposed it went back to prehistory, the sense of enough food, a surplus of food, and so no chance of starvation. Being cared for, maybe even back to infancy, when mother-figure would feed and care for you. She felt a cozy warmth emanating from her stuffed stomach. A safe feeling, a sense of security and (she glanced back up at Yaz, who smiled back happily, even as intense as she was on her work) loving care. Even though the care was somewhat excessive, the Doctor added to herself, with a purely internal chuckle.

On and on Yaz went, forcing more and more into the Doctor’s already packed stomach. Though she still paid attention to her girlfriend, she wasn’t thinking about the “safeword” gesture any more; she just wanted to stuff as much as she could into the Doctor, as fast as she could; to blow her up as huge as she could imagine. She had to slow a little, at least, as she concentrated on what was happening, what she was doing; while she used one hand to keep stuffing more into the Doctor’s wide-gaping mouth, she had to have her other hand range over her own fattened body, massaging a breast, running over her bloating butt, sliding over her fat belly, or slipping between her legs, all as she kept feeding her lover bigger and fatter every minute.

Finally, neither one bothered to keep track of how much later, the Doctor finally signalled, three fast and two slow, with her foot on the floor. For many minutes now, her hands had been cradling her stuffed and painfully full belly, trying to ease the discomfort as she pushed herself as far as she could manage, for Yaz’s sake. But now she could feel the food backing up her throat, no matter how much force Yaz used to push more in; there was literally no more room.

Yaz responded to the signal instantly, not even forcing the last handful she held into the Doctor. “You okay, love?” she asked. The Doctor, still trying to chew the last giant mouthful, raised one finger to signal ‘hang on a second.’ Yaz watched the delightful sight of her Doctor, belly ballooned out with Yaz’s handiwork past her knees, and shiny with sweat and the sheer tightness of its indulgence, failing to swallow the last mouthful because there was just too much.

A quick glance at the handful she still held, and Yaz shrugged and ate it herself; no reason to waste it. The Doctor grinned at her eagerness, and swallowed her last mouthful down, but it only went to the top of her throat; the rest of her system was packed completely full. From her enormous, hard belly, up her esophagus, to the top of her throat, the Doctor’s body was as full of food as it could possibly be.

“Urp,” she gulped, struggling to talk with even her throat packed, “tha’ wa’ incre’ble!”

“Thank you, Doctor,” answered Yaz. “I loved it!”

The Doctor glanced at her lover, thinking what would please her. “Y’know,” she managed, “th’food’s all way t’here,” and she put her hand at her chin-level. “ ‘m st’ffed ‘s mu’h ‘s I c’n be. Tha’s on’y reason I stopped ye.”

With a shuddering climax, Yaz noticed that the Doctor’s throat was bulging with the food packed inside it. She whispered, “I got so much food into you that it’s backed up to your mouth?”

The Doctor managed a nod. “Yea, ‘n’ I’d’ve gone t’fll m’mouth, too, ‘cept I still hav’ta return the fav’r. Y’ready f’r dat?”

“Can you? Can you even move?” Yaz gasped.

In answer, the Doctor leaned forward, moaning in pain at the compression of her incompressibly full belly. But, she stood, though it took several minutes. “Can,” she mumbled around her loaded throat. “Le’s do dis!”

Yaz fairly ran to her own chair and leaned back, her mouth open and ready. The Doctor grabbed a double handful of food, waddled to Yaz, and made to shove the whole thing in.

But before she could, Yaz held up a hand and said, “wait. I’ve been thinking. What if I don’t want to stop, but I need a change in speed?”

Incredibly, the Doctor finally managed to force the last of her own feeding down her throat at least enough to speak clearly. (Those pills really sped up digestion; amazing! Yaz thought,) The Doctor answered, “You mean you want more ‘safewords’ than just ‘stop.’ Hmm.” After a little thinking, the Doctor suggested, “how about this? To stop is the same as I used. To slow down will be three slow only.”

Yaz was nodding. “Okay. And if I want you to speed up, I’ll give five fast.”

Managing a wicked, sexy grin, the Doctor challenged, teasing, “you think I won’t go just as fast as you can take?”

Yaz ginned back. “But what if you don’t? You’re careful of me, you might not push as fast as I want.”

With an indulgent grin, the Doctor said, “fine, Yaz. three and two to stop, three slow to slow down, and five fast to speed up more. You ready?” As the Doctor said the signals, Yaz practiced them a few times, to get them set in her brain and muscles.

“Oh yes,” Yaz said. “Now, love, take your revenge and stuff me as full as I did you!”

Instantly, the Doctor shoved the whole handful into Yaz’s wide-open mouth, then grabbed more and pushed it in right after the first, still being chewed by Yaz. Obediently, eagerly, Yaz opened her mouth for the next mouthful, and again for a third, just as quickly following the first two and stretching Yaz’s cheeks as wide as they could reach. By now, the steady stream of new food was pushing the partly-chewed mouthfuls right down her throat. Yaz’s breath caught; the Doctor was already going as fast as she had a half-hour in! Her mouth was too busy to grin at her lover, but the Doctor saw her eyes roll back and heard her moan of pleasure, around the incoming food.

Just as Yaz had done to her, the Doctor kept up a steady stream of Calories running through Yaz’s throat, down to her belly which filled quickly and swelled as the endless river of food continued. Yaz immediately put her hands on her belly, rubbing away the slight discomfort already starting, and reveling in the tightness and inflation she felt under her fingers. Going entirely passive, now that the Doctor completely controlled her speed, Yaz could just enjoy the increasing feeling of total fullness and the tightness growing in her inflating belly. That image sent her into another orgasm; the idea of being a balloon, being inflated, not with air or even water, but with endless loads of food, growing fatter and fatter as her lover forced more and more food down her greedy gullet.

Once the Doctor settled into a steady rhythm, pushing one mouthful in and forcing the food down into her still-expanding belly, ready to digest and turn to luscious fat, Yaz kept rubbing at her belly. It was growing too fast, and had already grown so large, she couldn’t rub her sex too, but she didn’t need to anyway; she could feel another orgasm coming on just from the feelings of increasing fullness and the flow of the food into her, and the pressure her new hard belly was applying to those regions.

Try though she might, though, Yaz couldn’t quite get there. The climax stayed maddenly close, but didn’t quite hit. Getting more desperate for it, Yaz tried to use her own hand but her belly was already too huge for her to reach herself. That realization brought the impending orgasm closer, but still not quite enough. She tried squirming around on the chair, to get friction and pressure that way, but again, it didn’t work. The only real chance seemed to be to increase the pressure from above, from her expanding belly.

Yaz kicked the floor five times, very fast. The Doctor looked at her to confirm the signal, and Yaz nodded insistently. The Doctor gave some kind of verbal order that Yaz didn’t really pay attention to, and her seat reclined to give Yaz’s belly even more room to expand, and put up a head-rest to support her head.

Then, with a gentle, loving smile, at odds with her forceful actions, the Doctor really went into high speed, almost fully doubling Yaz’s rate of consumption in the span of half a minute. Yaz tried to scream in her mix of surprise, eager pleasure, and even fear, at the new speed, not added but multiplied, but the deluge of Calories smothered any noise she might have made. Now, Yaz’s orgasm hit hard, and did not end, not until nearly an hour later, after which the Doctor finally ended the force-feeding session.

Yaz was too far gone to signal for a halt, her mind lost in the endless screaming pleasure of her inflating fatness (and thinking later, Yaz honestly wondered if she would have even if she could). But where the Doctor had signalled Yaz to stop before her mouth was filled with too much to swallow, the Doctor kept stuffing Yaz until the food was backed up to fill her mouth completely.

The Doctor leaned heavily against the nearby table, panting with the effort of, not only packing so much food into Yaz so fast, but also moving the massive load in her own belly. She eyed Yaz, proud of her work, and of Yaz’s achievement. She was as completely full as it was possible to be; her belly was packed tight, far tighter and larger than last night, and the solid mass of food ran from there up her esophagus to her throat, which itself bulged wide with the impossible amount of food inside it, up to her mouth, filled throat to lips and her cheeks stretched wider than ever with the massive load still unswallowed, and even piling up a bit above her wide-open lips.

Yaz lay sprawled in her chair, unmoving except for shallow gasping around the solid mass of food filling her whole body. Still, with each gasp she gave out a small moan of ecstasy at her state.

Smiling lovingly, the Doctor waddled over to her head. “Well, love?” she said quietly. “Was that good?”

“MM MM MMM, MMM” was all Yaz could say, but she nodded vehemently, if exhaustedly. Like before, the Doctor used her new mass to help Yaz heave herself out of her chair. This time was harder, since Yaz refused to let even the tiniest crumb of food out of her mouth, and she kept her head back, with her mouth upwards even as she tried desperately (and unavailingly; the rest of her was too full to fit even a crumb more in) to swallow the last monstrous mouthful. She let the Doctor guide her as she held one hand tight over her mouth, holding in the last bits until she could manage to swallow it all. The Doctor carefully led her back to their bed, and helped her lower gently onto the bed, then gingerly lowered herself down next to her lover.

Glancing over at Yaz, the Doctor felt a small but undeniable climax as she saw the immense dome of tight sweat-sheened skin rising high above her body, even higher than the Doctor’s own massive stomach. When it was done, the Doctor shook her head at herself; an orgasm from seeing the results of her feeding. Yaz was indeed rubbing off on her.

Yaz, too, came one more time from seeing how unimaginably huge her belly was, and that it was bigger than the Doctor’s. And she still had her last mouthful to force in. She leisurely kept chewing on the food in her still-stuffed mouth, slowly working it until enough in her belly was digested to allow the rest to slide down into it. There was so much there, that it took almost an hour to swallow the extra from her mouth and throat.

Both of them were too bone-tired to do more than a brief, lazy token effort at loving caresses before they fell deep asleep, most of their remaining energy going to the effort of digesting the colossal load of food to process.


	5. New Weight, New Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second gain, and more exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British bra cup sizes are used. It _is_ a BBC show!

As before, when she finally woke, the first thing Yaz noticed was how much fatter she was. She cradled her new belly, nearly twice the size of just yesterday. After luxuriating in her new padding and size for a few minutes, she glanced to the Doctor and found her watching her avidly, her eyes flaming with desire.

Before she said anything, Yaz ran her eyes down the Doctor’s body. Instantly, she saw the Doctor’s bosom. It was huge! Three more cup sizes, maybe? All the way up to FF*? Certainly even one of her breasts was bigger than her head! Yaz thought a little more, and decided just one was bigger than her and Yaz’s heads together! They were big enough that, even pulled down to the sides by gravity, the breasts still rose higher than her belly, and her belly was immense now, not only rising above her, but spreading outwards to actually touch Yaz’s matching belly. She was beautifully rounded and soft. Estimating again, Yaz thought she was up to 240, maybe 250. Almost 100 pounds overnight! And most of it seemingly in her breasts! This was the greatest thing Yaz had ever experienced!

Yaz glanced back at herself, to her own body. Despite the directed gaining from her pills, her breasts were getting bigger too. Nowhere near the Doctor’s, but still much bigger than her own original B cups. Up to a C, maybe a D? She reached up and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently, and kneading them as she considered their new size. But she couldn’t wait, and slid her hands down (well, up) to her massive new belly. Though her bosom was still too small to sag to her sides as the Doctor’s did (but not for long!), her belly rose up far higher above her prone form than they did. Looking back to her lover, Yaz shuddered delightedly, sending waves running through her whole jelly-body, when she saw her belly rising higher than the Doctor’s!

The Doctor, as usual able to read Yaz very well, whispered, “I did a quick scan. You’re 268 pounds.”

She’d gone above 200 pounds overnight, and more than doubled her weight in only two days! She was halfway to 300! She couldn’t wait till she made that goal, or even 500. WIth those pills and the food she could get in the TARDIS, there was no real limit where she’d have to stop.

The Doctor, still watching her, said cautiously, “how far do you want to go with this?”

Yaz wrenched her attention from her own giant folds of fat back to her lover. “What do you mean?” she asked, nervous.

Backtracking, the Doctor said quickly, “I don’t want to stop yet! I’m just thinking about mobility.”

A bit disappointed now, Yaz said, “oh. Yeah. I guess. This is so good, I just didn’t think…” She rubbed one hand over her own enormous belly and arse, and the other over the Doctor’s massive bosom and equally giant belly.

“Well,” the Doctor said, “we don’t need to stop just yet. And besides that, well, I really like the new expanses of…” She trailed off too, and leaned in to kiss all over Yaz’s huge soft belly, then worked her way up to Yaz’s breasts. Moaning delightful vibrations into Yaz’s body, the Doctor nipped at her swollen nipples for some time. She pulled on Yaz’s shoulder, and between both their efforts, Yaz rolled to lay on her huge belly. The Doctor kissed her way across Yaz’s body as she did, working her mouth along Yaz’s hip to her huge butt. Like yesterday, she kissed, licked, and nibbled at Yaz’s flesh, drawing endless moans of pleasure.

Eventually, Yaz spoke. “Is that all?” she begged.

The Doctor slid up along her lover’s soft, wide form. “Well, there’s a bit of a complication with that.”

Turning to look at the Doctor, Yaz asked, “what do you mean?”

Grinning now, the Doctor answered, “well, your stomach is hanging so low, I can’t quite reach.”

Yaz’s breath caught. How fast she was growing, to have that big a fat apron already! She shifted to lay on one side, facing her lover. “I’m sure you can still find a way, can’t you?” Before the Doctor could do more than open her mouth, Yaz added, “or do you want me to show you how?”

With a grin, the Doctor fell onto her back and spread her legs as wide as she could. Yaz gasped when she saw no gap between her lover’s thighs, even as far apart as they were. With a sexy grin, she burrowed her way through the Doctor’s new fatness to teach the Doctor how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(US or European equivalent would be “H”; bigger than DDDD)


	6. More gaining, and a big (heh) decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz play and feed some more, decide how to continue their insane gaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still British! More cup sizes below

With no one else on board, and a promise of no emergencies to deal with, they spent the whole day in bed, enjoying each other’s new expanses. Except, of course, when they went to the kitchen for more feedings.

During one such, the Doctor arranged the chair so that Yaz could reach the food even easier, and her legs were held wide apart by restraints and bars spread apart from the chair legs. While Yaz ate immense amounts of food, to grow ever fatter, the Doctor ate Yaz, driving her crazy and spurring her to stuff herself even faster than the last session.

After that, the Doctor did her own feeding, and while Yaz was already too stuffed to get low enough to return the Doctor’s favor, they shifted Yaz’s seat closer to the Doctor’s and Yaz used a toy to stimulate the Doctor, to the same result; much more and faster stuffing.

Later, they explored each other again on the bed. Yaz shuddered in her latest orgasm of the night when she saw that the both of them totally filled the bed, and even draped off of it a little. When she climbed on top of the Doctor, the Doctor moaned in pleasure at the immense weight of Yaz squeezing her down into the bed. The only problem they had now was that, with both of them so huge, they had to take turns pleasuring each other, and neither one could do for herself. Well, Yaz could, simply by rubbing her belly-apron over her sex, and thinking about how wonderfully fat she was to be able to do that.

Yaz had taken to scanning the Doctor as the Doctor did her; whenever she considered either one of them, her brain melted, and she didn’t think she could mentally estimate accurately anymore. So, she knew for sure that the Doctor was up to 380 pounds, and her bosom was HH cup**. The Doctor told her that she was already 612, and her hips were 3.5 meters around***.

Before they drifted off that night, after the whole day spent in stuffing and sex, the Doctor said languidly, “you’re so right, love.” She rubbed over her belly and bosom, both now gargantuan. “This is wonderful. Will you ever want to stop this?”

Yaz eyed the Doctor, and realized she hoped Yaz would say ‘no.’ She smiled, excited and happy that her lover shared her fantasy, and wanted to keep doing it with her. “I really don’t,” she said, “but didn't you say immobility would cause problems?”

“Well, yeah, sort of, but I’ve been thinking about that.”

Yaz brightened. “You have a way we can keep going?”

“Well, I know how to make a duplicate for anybody. And how to psychically link it to a person, so it’s just like being there, but without, you know, being there, even without moving at all. They’re called ‘gangers,’ and as long as we don’t wantonly destroy them, there’s no problems.”

Grinning happily, Yaz said, “so we can keep gaining forever? And still go on adventures?”

With an answering grin, the Doctor said, “forever’s a long time, Yaz. But at least for the rest of our lives.”

Yaz got serious for a second. “Are there any health issues with this anymore?”

“Nah,” the Doctor shrugged it off. “By 2487, humanity had figured out how to eliminate basically every health issue that commonly shortens life-spans. I’ve been adding those supplements to our food since the first time we ran out.”

“Well then, let’s just move into the kitchen and live there, eating and growing until we fill up the room.”

The Doctor grinned again. “The room won’t fill up. TARDIS, remember? It can change its dimensions at will.”

“Oh!” Yaz said suddenly. “I don’t think I really want to go that far.”

Tilting her head quizzically, the Doctor asked, “why not?”

“ ‘Cause, that cosmically fat, I can’t do this,” she teased, then wormed her way under the Doctor’s massive belly.

“Okay, that’s a good point--AAH YES! RIGHT THERE!” screamed the Doctor.

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor started assembling the various tech to make gangers for them. Once they had the technology set up, the process should have been simple, but they wanted their gangers to mimic their original sizes and weights, and not expand as they did if they ever had to make new ones, so it took the Doctor over a week to put together a filter to keep the gangers mobile and “regular sized.” It didn’t help the filter process, that they kept inflating daily, almost hourly, as the Doctor squeezed working on the process between their steady feedings. By the time the process was ready and the gangers were ready, the Doctor had ballooned to nearly 1900 pounds and still gained at the same rate, and Yaz was up to 2000. With careful manipulation of the gravity in the TARDIS, they could stay at least a little bit mobile, even that huge.

The morning they were finally ready to begin their last, endless feeding, Yaz lay on her side on the floor of their bedroom. They’d long since outgrown any bed, and indeed went through three new ones, each one larger and larger, until the Doctor had given up and just padded the whole floor of the room, so they only had to worry about outgrowing the walls.

Looking at the Doctor struggling to get the last preparations ready with her massive body slowing her down, Yaz marveled at her lover’s size and weight. She still managed to stand upright, but her belly fat hung down to, not just touch but actually lay on the floor. Her legs, only visible beyond her gargantuan belly because of their own massive girth, billowed out nearly a foot on either side of her body, forced into a wide stand, her feet far more than shoulder width apart, by the sheer size of her enormous fatty thighs. Yaz smiled lovingly when she focused on the Doctor’s breasts; even having to lay on her massive belly, they were so monumental that they actually brushed the floor too. Her flabby arms could barely reach her work, between their own size (now nearly as big as her original figure), and the massive block of her bosom and belly. When she finally finished, the Doctor put her hands to her sides, but they were still at shoulder height, held up that high by her fattened torso, billowing out sideways as far as in front.

Excited that they could finally indulge as much as they could possibly want, Yaz turned her thoughts to her own body. She was on her side simply because she couldn’t lay on her back any more; her arse was far too huge for that. And the last time she tried to lay on her stomach, the elephantine arse had actually billowed up and fallen forwards to cover her up to her head. And besides that, her belly was so immense, it was more effort that it was worth to climb over her own belly, nearly as tall as her height to perch atop it. Yaz reached back and up, and UP to fondle her own butt. Laying on her side as she was, it piled up taller than Yaz’s height, and lying on her side, it and her belly covered easily half the floor of the room; the Doctor’s billowing belly taking most of the other half.

The Doctor finished had the neural interfaces for the gangers, and they put them on so they could see, hear, and in all senses know what was around their doubles, and could have them do, and say, whatever they wanted. They took another week or so to master the direction of the gangers, while they kept enough attention on their own bimp bodies that they could enjoy each other and their steady, now continual feedings. They were satisfied with the arrangement; the gangers perfectly took their places outside, and they could control them well enough even when distracted by eating and sexual pleasure.

Yaz and the Doctor went into the kitchen for the last time, settled in to eat essentially nonstop for the rest of their lives, and by shutting off the gravity completely, they could still pleasure each other quite well. And, as Yaz noted, they could always bring their ‘gangers’ back in to do it for them, each other or themselves, or even feed them in any combination, whenever they wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** British HH cup would be L cup for US/Europe  
> *** 11 ½ feet; almost 138 in; (the real-world record hip measurement is about 8 feet, or 96 in)


End file.
